


终局

by yrko69



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M, Sakai Ayana/Tetsuya, 私货
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrko69/pseuds/yrko69
Summary: 可以不用点进来，整篇东西都是为了治疗我的精神病（。）我对不起tetsu，我爱我脑内的他，但这很可能不是原本的他





	终局

**Author's Note:**

> 没有什么考据。有错也别指出了，我不会改的（

tetsuya后来想，他其实也是爱过所谓的自由的。然而要追溯到他20岁以前。或者再早一些、18岁前。

想这个的时候他正和ken坐在东京街头一个不大不小的普通餐厅的角落里。放在当下，这实在是一件稀罕事。事实上，laruku的成员基本上是在刻意回避在工作以外的环境下和tetsuya保持联系。tetsuya亦如是，他们的手机里甚至都找不到互相的电话号码。tetsuya不知道是不是只有自己和另外三个人是这样，还是他们互相之间亦是如此。其实这些边角八卦随手在2ch里扫两眼就能知道个大概，可是最近的两年tetsuya出于某种奇妙的心理，刻意回避了这样的信息接收——就算他十分清楚自己和所有熟人在2ch的黑称。能在一分钟内找出所有的相关讨论串。

与ken的相遇亦是一个偶然，laruku活动暂停数年，tetsuya一如既往地刻意保持了跟所有人的失联。直到两人在东京嘈杂的街头撞到了对方——一开始tetsuya甚至没有认出戴着墨镜的ken，他头发长了，脸变尖了，没被墨镜遮住的地方在阳光下的纹路甚至都和记忆中不太一样。于是tetsuya只当他是个过路路人，面无表情地与他擦肩而过，然后一秒钟后感觉有人拍了拍他的肩，唤他：tetsu。

这是tetsuya一个早已抛弃不用了十多年的艺名，当年的tetsu或红发妖媚、或金发活泼、或黑发庄严，不管哪个都与今日的tetsuya判若两人。tetsuya不知道ken的脑子抽什么风，竟然当街叫了他这个名字。当然也很有可能是他们实在太久不联系，久到ken已经忘了他现在的艺名是tetsuya。

“Kenちゃん。”tetsuya挂出一脸招牌笑，“我都不敢认了，好巧。”

“哈，才几年不见，为什么不敢认。我老了吗？”ken笑得嘻嘻哈哈，抬手摸自己的脸，一副爽朗的娇羞状。

“老了。”tetsuya说道，“我也老了。”

“我们永远19岁的tetsuya，竟也会有承认自己老了的一天。”ken一脸故作惊讶，“你吓着我了，我本来准备接的话是：没关系，我老了，你没老。”

“哈哈哈。”tetsuya这次笑出了声，“如若kenちゃん身边也每天陪着一个比自己小16岁的人，kenちゃん必然也会觉得自己每天都在加速衰老。”

“如果再有两个比自己小40多岁的人，想必会错觉自己已是行将就木了吧。”ken打着趣：“我前几天看到新闻了，祝贺你呀，儿女双全。”

“谢谢学长。”tetsuya低下了头，脸上是他最为完美的微笑，内心深处波澜不惊。

 

后来两个人便约了一天出来吃饭。人到了这个年龄，步伐便也不可遏制地慢了下来。以前约个时间吃饭跟打个仗差不多，行程表挤半天才能挤出个一小时，现在却可以三言两语就订出个约会来。tetsuya从餐厅的窗户看向外面来去匆匆的人群以及街道对面巨大的LED广告牌，那上面浮光掠影地放着各种艺人偶像动画的各种宣传片，一个接着一个，毫无空隙与停顿。这让他有一种一切都在飞逝，而只有自己静止的错觉。他不太喜欢这种感觉，于是收回目光，看回了摊在座椅上沉默地看着他的ken。

tetsuya决定说点什么，张了张嘴，却发现自己好像都已经忘了和曾经的同事说话的方式，最后抛出来一句毫无创意的：“最近怎么样？”

“该怎么样就怎么样。”ken噗嗤一声笑出声，“你可以不要用这么老土的问候方式吗？tetsuji，你不是一直是活在所有流行时尚最前端的人吗？”

Ken这一次竟然叫的是他的真名，这让tetsuya一时有些恍然。当初取艺名虽有一定的装逼成分在，多少也因为想把工作和生活划清关系，所以在别人对私下里对自己的称呼问题上，tetsuya一向很严肃。工作伙伴只可以喊艺名，而私人朋友则最好只称呼真名。然而ken被排除在了这个体系之外——他曾经的学长，他后来的同事，他永远的朋友。所以ken想用什么称呼叫他，就用什么称呼叫他，任性妄为，偏偏有理可循，于是tetsuya拿他没辙。

——只有一个名字对ken是禁止使用的，那是tetsuya只允许恋人用来称呼他的：tetsuko。当然，没有几个恋人会真的用这样纯粹的女孩子名来称呼他，事实上在他人生中好像从始至终也只有过一个人喜欢这样称呼他。喜欢给这个独特的称呼后面加上各种撒娇各种宠溺以及各种残忍的话语。而距离上一次那人用这个名字来称呼他，已经过去了十几年。

“tetsuko。”那个一向不吝于各种肉麻情话的人站在他面前，念着这个名字，流水一般的温柔与冰冷，漂亮的面孔埋藏在背光的黑暗中。而tetsu被他背后的强光直射着眼睛，刺激得眼泪止不住地流。然而tetsu拒绝闭上双眼，他看着hyde熟悉又陌生的面孔，心里绞动的说不清是爱还是恨，强烈到甚至让人觉得麻木。

“tetsuko。”hyde又唤了一声，“以后大概，tetsuko也不会允许我再用这样的称呼了吧。”

是啊，不会了。你既然放弃了使用它的权利，那么便永远不要再用好了。

tetsu在泪眼朦胧中看见hyde再不回头地转过身，砰地一声甩上了门。光芒消失，帷幕落下，tetsu一人在黑暗中，耳边一片寂静，头脑中却一阵山崩地裂的轰鸣，tetsu后来想了点恶心的，他想，那可能就是所谓心碎的声音。

  
  


*

hyde与tetsu在一起磕磕绊绊十数年，最后闹得分道扬镳，追根溯源简单得很——因为hyde讨厌束缚。hyde是一个从灵魂中不安定的人，也从来都是一个不切实际的人，至少在两人交往的几年中hyde一直是这样的。至于他在那之后的十几年成长为的姿态，那便是另一个故事了，一个让tetsu觉得是一种莫大的讽刺的故事。

当然，这是后话，时间倒转回1989年，在两人初识之时，tetsu其实就已经发现了hyde的这种不安定，那种流浪诗人一般的野性与深情十分清晰地刻在了hyde的眉梢下嘴角边，而hyde则毫不掩饰他对所谓自由的热情与热爱。或者不如这样说，tetsu最开始喜欢的便是这样任性的hyde。那会的tetsu已经是一个19岁的成年人，脱离了父母的管束妹妹的烦扰独自在大阪打拼了一年有余，白天打工夜晚看con，忙得崩溃累得吐血。当时合租的朋友拍了拍他的肩，笑道：“你看，人是不可能有完全的自由的，你总要妥协于一些事物——过去是父母，现在是生计。你其实无法选择自由的生活，只能选择你妥协的对象。”

这一度是让tetsu非常痛苦的事情。虽然所有的这些痛苦都在二十年后的采访中都变成了团员口中云淡风轻的一段笑谈。二十年后的tetsuya坐在电脑前在2ch上刷楼，迷妹迷弟们刷了满屏了霸总特酱，一直清醒，从未迷茫。tetsuya边读着他们文字中这段仿佛在平行世界中发生的历史，边随手抓过桌上一根香蕉，剥皮咬了一口。

所谓梦想自然总是伟大的，光辉的，悬在一望无际的高空之上，闪耀成一片苍白，温柔地屏蔽掉了路上的一切坎坷不平，便让人误以为道路是平坦的。tetsu大概就是被这样一片强光骗上了路，出于对自己所谓的追求义无反顾地离了家，然而刚走两步就发现事情和天真年少的自己所想大不相同，原本似乎温柔的光芒这时就变成了路障的帮凶，他看不见回头的路，也看不见前行的路，只能看见自己身旁一片荆棘倒刺——所幸他也并不想回头。

所以在初到大阪的那两年中，tetsu其实活在一种极端的恐惧之中，那是一种对未知的恐惧，因为他已经在属于理想的强光之中迷失了方向，看不准光源的所在，于是他经常在恐惧中想：就算自己可以披荆斩棘，有又什么用，他永远无法保证选对了前行的路。

这种恐惧发酵一段时间，便成了痛苦。然而tetsu从未放弃顶着这种痛苦去寻找。他频繁地出没在各种地下乐队的现场，试图去找一个能够陪自己一起摸索方向的人。越找越绝望，甚至在找寻的过程中他几乎都要顺便对“爱情”这种东西放弃了。因为他意识到了朋友那句话的普世性：人不分性别，有交往便会有妥协。而在大阪见了这么多人，各种各样的人，他们化着浓妆在舞台上嘶吼出一串串音符，tetsu由衷喜欢所有这些人展现出来的生命力，却发现这其中不存在一个让他心甘情愿对其妥协的人。不管是从工作意义还是情感意义。

直到hyde的出现。

  
  


*

有一点必须承认：tetsu从小长到大，从来都没有缺过爱。他是家中长子，自小乖巧又可爱，父母的宠爱自然是少不了的。上学的时候，因为长了一张不错的脸，女孩子们也都对他青眼有加。每年二月十四一大早走进教室，都会发现半个抽屉被塞满各式各样的手作巧克力。女孩子们细腻的心思写在小纸条上，稚嫩的字体弯弯绕绕，娇娇怯怯地表达着对他的好感。tetsu一张一张读着，除了感觉到她们十分有趣外，就只有虚荣的满足感像肥皂泡一样从心底冒上来，跟随着微风一直向远方飘散。

他也曾试着和其中几个面容姣好的女孩子交往过。那种让人见第一面就会心生好感的姑娘。春季的微风里弥漫着不知名的花香，他会骑着车带着女朋友来到碧波荡漾的湖边，坐在草地上，打开一本图书馆借来的硬皮书。女孩子柔软的身体靠在他的怀里，发丝一缕缕扫过他赤裸的颈边——说实话，那种感觉当真是舒适。他也曾亲吻过恋人带着甜味的嘴角，身体的深处也会生出当时还颇为陌生的、隐隐的悸动，好像和小说里写的没差，和电影里演的也没差。

但是这就是爱情吗？好像又不是。开始交往时他会有喜悦，但分手时却从未有痛苦。所有文学作品里那些激荡的、浓烈的、甚至凶狠得可以幻化成利刃、将人千刀万剐的情感仿佛都离他很遥远很遥远。有那么一阵子，tetsu的想法是：这大概便是他与大名鼎鼎的艺术家们的区别，他们的情感烈如焚火，蕴含的能量毁天灭地。而他的似乎只是云淡风轻的过眼云烟，它飘来飘去，看上去好像美如画，却从未真正震颤过他的灵魂。

 

但说到底，他还是有不甘心的。所以他逃了出来。18岁那年逃到了大阪，毫不犹豫地抛弃了当时的女朋友，没管对方哭得有多楚楚可怜。那大概是他最爱自由的年龄。他和父母说了一个冠冕堂皇的理由：他说我要离开这里，先立业，再成家。

——扯淡，这是彻头彻尾的借口。几十年后说出来大概没有人会信向来稳重的tetsu有过这种念头，但当时那就是tetsu最真情实感的想法：他要逃，他不想在小城市里找一个安稳的工作，再和一个他根本摸不清自己爱不爱的女人结婚生子，就这样尘埃落定过一辈子。他在哪里看过这样一句话：大部分人都死在三十岁，往后不过就是对之前的日子不断地重复。当时的tetsu对自己究竟想要什么尚还朦胧不清。但他知道他不想死在三十岁。他要自由，要爱情，要不一样的人生——就是这样中二的念头一路支持着他，直到他有一天毫无预兆地觉得自己活够了。好像飞速拉着巴洛克繁杂乐章的小提琴突然绷断了所有的弦。于是他随手拉起旁边一个姑娘的手，用跑车载着她飞驰而去，直到找到一座天空之桥才停下车。他打开音响，调出他曾写给hyde的曲子，跟着开口就是求婚：

“彩名ちゃん，和我结婚吧。”

 

——当然，这是很靠后的后话。

 

时间拨转回来，18岁的tetsu却只能用幼稚简单来形容，不过一个最为普通的高中生。根本就不明白自己想要的人生本身就在自相矛盾。爱情和自由或许可以等同于不一样的人生。但爱情本身却会禁锢住自由。拥有爱情的生命会被锁死在另一个人身上，从此喜怒哀乐再不属于自己，灵魂的一半永远交给了对方。那人若离去，便也会剥离掉自己一半的灵魂。

于是tetsu花了数年试图修补破裂的灵魂，可惜统统徒劳无功。破罐破摔，他干脆用另一种方式进行了自我了断。他并不认为所谓爱情是一生一次的事。但人的一辈子说白了就那么长，霸占了其中十数年的人，不管从哪个角度说都可堪称唯一。

 

但结尾的惨痛对一切的开始无能为力，是hyde全权掌握着主动，猝不及防闯进了tetsu的生命，tetsu根本措手不及，防御工事都来不及修。

  
  


 

*

“kenちゃん既然嫌我老土，那我问点不土的。”

tetsuya漫不经心地搅着面前的咖啡，漫不经心地跟ken讲着话，大脑中却空白一片。他都已经彻底把自己葬进了坟墓，四周都是让人窒息的冰冷泥土，他又哪来的神通能在其中挖出什么跟土没关系的事。

一片短暂的空白。ken就放置着这段空白，既不接腔，也不转移话题，而是饶有兴味地看着他。tetsuya几乎能肯定他没安好心，不管问什么都会被笑话。于是他脑子一抽，迅速抓住一闪而过的那个名字，脱口问道：

“那hyde呢？你有他的消息吗？”

ken的笑容僵了僵。

这其实也是个土得要命的问题，毕竟laruku还堪堪维持着没宣布解散，几人都还算明面上的同事关系，问个共同的同事最近有什么新闻，跟说今天天气不错简直就是个半斤八两的没话找话。但tetsu和hyde之间的关系ken是明白的。tetsu为hyde寻过的死觅过的活多了去了，戏精得可以写电影剧本。所以提到hyde时ken不敢招惹他，虽然一切早已沉寂多年。但万一哪句话不对惹得tetsuya在光天化日之下再犯个病，明天他们没准就上娱乐版头条了。

“就……还那样呗，自己的团搞得风生水起。我可真羡慕他，这把年纪还能蹦来蹦去唱三个小时不带喘气的。看我这老胳膊老腿，一个小时估计都要命。Leader啊，下一次开演唱会，我能不能申请抱着吉他坐着弹全场……”

tetsuya笑了。他知道ken在试图把话题从hyde身上扯开，也就从善如流地顺着他的话接了下去。

“明年圣诞社长可能想让我们办两场演出，还是以往的规模，每场不会低于两个小时。要是演一个小时都能要命，kenちゃん，你该去健身房了。”

“别提啦，一直去着呢。那上次去给人当了个嘉宾还是累得要命。”ken夸张地抻了抻自己的腰，“还是老了。てっちゃん，你记不记得我们第一次见面的时候，没说两句话我就拐着你去了个摇滚音乐节？那会真是年轻体力好，蹦跶一个晚上，第二天照样去上课。”

tetsuya愣了颇有一会。才隐隐想起来好像是有这回事。ken很敏锐地看出了他这一愣，立刻摆出了一脸伤心欲绝。

“哎呀哎呀，别告诉我你连这个都忘了，我好伤心——”

“没有，没忘。”tetsuya轻车熟路地开始找话安抚，“昨天睡得不太好，脑子一时不转。”

tetsuya确实没忘，那会他还是个刚上初中的小孩子。A片都还没看过，就愣头愣脑毫无保留地跟着刚结识的ken到了一个他所谓的“好地方”——一个巨大的露天广场，地面都还是土路，广场一边搭着简陋的舞台，几个打扮得在当时的tetsu看来只能用张牙舞爪形容的人在上面抱着乐器扯着嗓子吼。吉他贝斯鼓点人声交织在一起，被一排音箱喇叭扩得震天响。tetsu一边被所有这些噪音震得脑仁疼，一边被站在阴影当中默默低头拨弄着四弦琴的贝斯手迷了个七荤八素。于是第二天回去ken一撺掇，他就同意了他要学贝斯。

这是他最开始与贝斯的交集，他当然记得。

只是他没有忍心告诉ken，他不记得当时ken的样子了。数十年前的ken在他记忆中模糊成了一团光影。他记得有个人曾在鸡飞狗跳的摇滚节上站在他身边举着胳膊蹦跶，记得这个人曾穿越探照灯下尘土飞扬的广场给他带回了一杯饮料，记得这个人后来对他说：“我学吉他你学贝斯我们来组队怎么样”。

但他真的想不起这个人的脸。

  
  


*

这是tetsuya早已意识到的问题：不知是有意还是无意，他似乎忘却了和很多人初见的场景和感受。就算勉强记得，也基本都褪色成了一片朦胧的黑白灰，仿佛落灰的播放器翻卷着一段又老又旧、还一直跳帧的电影胶片。所以就算亲密如ken，初见的场面也早已埋葬进tetsuya的脑海中不知道哪个角落，搜刮半天才能找出几幅残留的画面——里面还没有ken的脸。

却唯有hyde，数十年飞驰而过后，他当时的姿态和样貌仍还鲜活地驻扎在tetsuya的记忆中，他甚至还记得hyde当时拙劣的妆容上被他自己化得有点不对称的眉毛。那是一个最普通不过的夏日傍晚，最普通不过的露天舞台，两排青葱的树木在舞台背后一路往远处延伸，一直延伸到夕阳的尽头。整个画面是于是便是一片温暖的橙黄和翠绿，而他的hyde头顶打着一束最为普通的白色光柱，身着一套最为普通的白色衣裙，脸上盖着最为普通的浓妆，直似一张廉价的面具遮住了他的大半面孔，让人根本看不清他的本来面貌。tetsu站在观众席第一排正中仰望着他，直到hyde低下头，对他展颜一笑，而后挎上吉他，面对着寥寥无几的观众说：“感谢大家莅临，我们是Jelsarem's Rod。”

就是这样一个简单的瞬间，tetsu的世界却好像突然延展开无数的鲜花，它们一路向外铺开，淹没所有其他的听众，淹没舞台的边边角角，淹没了夕阳，淹没了世界，独独簇拥他和他的hyde站在花海的中央。苍穹之下所有的光芒都聚焦在了hyde身上。它们照在hyde的长发上，指尖上，照在他无与伦比的面孔上，照亮他好看到匪夷所思的笑容——那个后来无数次出现在tetsu梦中的笑容。噩梦，春梦，不管什么梦，他都从未真正逃离过它。

但当时的tetsu并未意识到这样独特的感觉到底意味着什么。他只是定定地看着hyde的脸，十分简单地想：他终于找到了他的主唱。

  
  


只是hyde却出人意料地顽固得要命。tetsu在演出口敲开后台的门，开门就看到了卸妆卸了一半的hyde。他挂着半边脸的浓妆，裸露着半边脸的素颜。浓妆的一边被遮住了表情，素颜的一边跟着tetsu的话语显露各种各样的情绪，看上去可爱又滑稽。

tetsu的要求很简单，他趁着乐队其他成员不在，直接了当地坐到了hyde身旁的滚轮椅上。

“hideさん，我叫tetsu，位置是贝斯。您是否考虑来做我的主唱？我们一定会很红。”

hyde也没跟他磨叽，回应得更加简单，甚至言语之中流露出一丝戒备：

“抱歉，”hyde说，“tetsuさん看到了，我有自己的乐队，并不打算离开。”

tetsu张了张嘴。他自信能从技术的角度针对刚刚的演出指出一万个缺点，来说服hyde他的队友多半只会拖累他。却又觉得这样不免攻击性太过。何况几个队友突然不知道从哪个角落里一起冒了出来，路过他们时拍了拍hyde的肩：

“吃晚饭了吗？没有的话一起去吃？”

hyde此刻已经十分冷漠地无视了tetsu，转回身去继续开始卸自己另外半边脸的妆。一边擦眼影一边从镜子里看着约饭的队友：“你们去吧，我自己带了点饭。”

tetsu很识趣地双腿一推，带着滚轮椅退到一边给路人队友们让路。他们的目光刀子一般从他身上扫过，仿若不经意，tetsu却明显感到了其中的些许敌意。而他们的窃窃私语声顺着开门带起的气流飘过了一两句，不小心落入了tetsu耳中。

 

“又是一个……”

“嘘，出去说……”

 

tetsu咬了咬下唇，绞住了手指。他一边颇有点迷茫地看着hyde在他面前旁若无人地继续卸妆，一边在脑内组织着继续劝说的言辞。他们就这样两厢沉默着，直到hyde卸完妆站起身，从背包里掏出一盒便当，才好像注意到几步之外的tetsu居然还在那里。

“那个……您怎么还没走？”

tetsu跟随着他的声音抬起头来，看向他卸了妆只显得更为精致的面容：“hideさん，真的不考虑一下我的提议吗？如果您愿意给我机会，我肯定可以说服您。”

hyde秀气的眉毛皱了皱，很明显地透出一股子不耐烦。tetsu知道他很可能生气了，因为他重重地把便当撂在了梳妆台上，震得上面的瓶瓶罐罐都跟着抖了三抖。

“您知道，要不是您长得好看，我没准已经动手揍您了。”

tetsu站起身迈上了几步，走进了hyde的攻击范围之内。他简直好像不再是tetsu——他想：tetsu不会这么疯狂，这么执拗，中了不知道哪门子的邪，跟个变态没什么两样。

“揍完我后，您会答应我的提议吗？”

他做好了被hyde迎面来一拳的准备——hyde的身高还不如他，看上去细细瘦瘦的，杀伤力应该还不足以让人永久破相。

但hyde却迟迟没有动作，tetsu不死心，定定地看着他的脸，发现就连他的怒气就在逐渐褪去。待到这个喜怒无常的美人再开口，就甚至能听出三分的笑意。

“您这个人还蛮有意思，我不是很舍得揍。”hyde重新拿起便当晃了晃，“但现在我要吃饭。”

“是女朋友给准备的吗？”tetsu脱口问了出来，自己都不知道自己在期待一个怎样的回答。

“没有女朋友，自己准备的。”

tetsu感觉这个光线堪忧的破化妆室突然亮了起来——然后又暗了下去，在他看到hyde饭盒里的东西时。

“hideさん……呃……我请您出去吃吧？”

tetsu想自己应该已经尽量把话说得委婉了，这要是个别人，他就要当场吐槽这是什么黑暗料理了。但可能隐藏得不够好，还是不经意流露出了些许的嫌弃。于是hyde一眼横了过来，出口的话语仿佛是商量，却几乎没给tetsu留下任何拒绝的余地：

“不必了吧，那我还得把它背回去。反正我也吃不了这么多，tetsuさん看来也还没吃饭，要不要帮我吃点。”

 

很久以后tetsu才反应过来，那天就是他一生劫难的开始。其实到底为什么很久以后他才明白过来呢？他分明第二天就该明白：第二天的tetsu从一个不知该说是噩梦还是美梦的梦中惊醒。梦里的他独自坐在一个二楼的露台上，露台底下长满了他头天晚上被迫吃进去的黑暗料理。而后hyde突然出现在他背后，带着一脸淘气的笑容，一把将他推了下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 私货一堆，其实写的可能不是tetsu的爱情观，是我的……或者其实也不是我的，只是我想写的（）
> 
> hyde在JR里是不是主唱我已经忘了，我隐约记得他原来是搞吉他的，但在JR里当的是主唱……
> 
> ht的初见似乎有很多种不同的说法，一种说法是在录音室见的，一种是hyde在台上tetsu在台下，我就挑顺手的写了
> 
> hyde其实没有做黑暗料理的传闻，但是大家（？）应该都看出来了，他是被我当成一个傻逼英国人写的（。


End file.
